


Why’d You Only Call Me When You’re High | Iwaoi

by babyycrow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Argentina, F/M, Haikyuu - Freeform, Japan, M/M, Ship, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29470665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyycrow/pseuds/babyycrow
Summary: To Iwaizumi, Oikawa was intoxicating to him
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 7





	1. Oikawa’s Mistake

“Do you Rika, take Hajime as your lawfully wedded husband?” The officiant asked, looking over at the girl.  
“I do,” Rika spoke, a huge smile on her face while she held back tears.  
“Do you Hajime, take Rika as your lawfully wedded wife?” He looked over at Oikawa’s best friend, Iwaizumi.  
“I do,” Iwa spoke, holding his now wife’s hands, giving them a gentle squeeze.  
“You may now kiss the bride.” The two leaned in and shared their kiss, Oikawa looking down as they did. The newly wedded couple soon started their dance, slowly dancing to Take my breath away. Oikawa sniffled as he started to leave, not able to handle it anymore, the pain of watching his childhood crush get married to someone else that wasn’t him hurt. After the dancing people gathered around and started talking.  
“I would like to thank Oikawa Toru for being by my side through all of this, Oikawa can you co-” Iwaizumi stopped talking as he looked at the now-empty seat, realizing he had just lost his best friend. “Did anyone see where Oikawa went?” He asked, looking over at Mattsun and Makki who shrugged.  
While they were trying to find Oikawa, Ushijima sighed and shook his head while looking over at the door that the male had left through a few hours ago. Oikawa slammed his door shut and hiccupped, tears streaming down his face as he looked at the pictures of him and Iwaizumi. He sighed and wiped the tears, packing his things and grabbing his ticket. He walked out and sniffled, heading to the airport after mailing a letter to Iwaizumi.  
“He left the building?” Iwaizumi asked, sighing as he heard the answer before nodding his head simply.  
“Let’s continue the wedding!” Rika held Hajime’s hand and smiled at him, leading him onto the dance floor and danced with him.  
“He’s happy, I shouldn’t ruin that for him..” Oikawa wiped his tears and got onto the plane, putting in his earbuds and listening to his playlist. “I’m gonna forget about him, I’ll become a better man, I don’t need him in my life anymore.” And that resulted in the male blocking Iwaizumis contact, not wanting to call him unless it’s necessary. He yawned and slowly fell asleep, being woken up by a flight attendant shaking him awake; muttering a small thanks he got up and walked out to get his belongings. Oikawa smiled as the fresh air hit his face, glad to finally get a fresh start. Iwaizumi continued to dial Oikawa’s number, panicking as he continued to call him. The younger male unblocked Iwa’s number to get a few pictures and raised an eyebrow, looking at the missed calls until he answered it.  
“Shittykawa!” Hajime yelled, causing Toru to jump in surprise.  
“What?”  
“Thank god that you’re safe..¨ He sighed in relief.  
“Why would you ever kiss me?” Oikawa spoke, his voice cracking as he walked into the house he bought a few weeks ago.  
“Oik-” The line soon went silent as the younger male hung up.  
“I wish I were Rika..” He whispered, wiping his tears as he started to decorate his house, pictures of his family and him together, but not one picture of him and Iwaizumi. “I don’t need him anymore.” He put the pictures of them into a box, shoving the box into a closet and labeling it “Do not open.”  
“It’s okay Hajime, he’ll come around.” Rika comforted her husband and rubbed his back, gently kissing his cheek and smiling.  
“I hope so, dear..” He whispered, running a hand through his hair and laying back onto their bed. She giggled and held him close, rubbing his chest to help him relax. “Let’s get some sleep baby.”  
“Okay, Hajime..” The female nodded her head and laid down next to him, both of them slowly falling asleep. Oikawa rubbed his eyes and sighed, looking in the mirror and smiling to himself.  
“What’s wrong with being confident?” Oikawa said to himself as he looked up at the sky, grinning as he decided today would be the day he would finally start forgetting and getting over Iwaizumi. Weeks after he moved he had started playing for the Argentinan Olympics team, becoming a popular role model for young kids. His serves had improved, same with his setting and his looks; his jawline was more defined now and he was more broad and muscular than he was years ago. Oikawa had eventually forgotten about his former friend, until he heard him on the news for being the athletic trainer for the Japan team. He scoffed and continued practicing, making it his main goal to absolutely destroy the other team. Toru knew that wanting to do that was rude, but he didn’t care, he wanted revenge on his friend for breaking his heart.  
*Time skip*  
Win after win, the Argentina team had made it to the finals for the olympics and so had the Japan team. Oikawa smirked as he remembered he would be going against former rivals from his high school years, laughing to himself at the thought of completely destroying them and seeing their reactions. His teammates looked at him and grinned, knowing about his time in japan; they were pretty confident that they would win against them. Thought they knew there probably was a chance they’d lose, but that didn’t stop them from being excited for their match and trip there to Japan. They all bought their tickets and gathered around each other, starting their pep talk.  
“Alright, once we get there we’ll be heading to the hotel right away to put our things away. Since Toru has been there before he will help us navigate, right?” His captain spoke while looking at Oikawa.  
“Yup, I’ll be there unless some of my old friends want to hang out, then you’ll have to have some help with it.” Oikawa laughed and they all groaned, not wanting to ask for help while they’re there. They started to playfully push him until the captain spoke up.  
“Alright, leave him alone; we all need to head home and get some sleep. We’ll meet up here tomorrow at 6am!” They all nodded before they split, not saying another word.


	2. The Game

“Oikawa, we’re leaving!” One of his teammates called out to him, a smile on their face as the two of them boarded the plane. They sat down next to each other and started talking, the younger male falling asleep before his teammate. Hours pass and they soon make it to Japan, Oikawa wakes up by his captain shaking him.

“Oikawa, we’re here.” He smiled, handing the younger adult his luggage. He got up and yawned, stretching and walking off the plane, girls squealing at the sight of them. Oikawa chuckled and waved, a huge smile on his face.

*Time skip to before match since nothing important happens here*

“And coming from Argentina, a man who originated from Japan and graduated from Aoba Johsai High School, the heartthrob of his high school times! Oikawa Tooru!” The announcer spoke as the girls screamed out, waving their flags as the Argentina team and Oikawa walked out. Iwaizumi dropped his clipboard as he and Oikawa made eye contact. Music started to play so they could warm-up, the first song being Confident which perfectly fit Oikawa in this situation.

Iwaizumi gulped as he watched the other team warm-up, his fiance watching from the bleachers.

“Iwaizumi, I take it that you saw Oikawa?” Ushijima spoke, startling the shorter male.

“Yeah, I didn’t realize he left for Argentina, did you know?” He asked his taller friend, who simply nodded his head; making Iwaizumi sigh and look at his former best friend.

“No, I didn’t; hell I didn’t even see him during my wedding..” Iwaizumi mumbled, messing with his ring and biting his lip; him and Oikawa making eyecontact for a split second. Oikawa quickly looked away and placed his hand on his heart, feeling it race quickly at the thought of Iwaizumi. He scoffed and ran a hand through his hair as he got lost in thought, jumping slightly as the whistle blew. He sighed and got lined up, thanking them for the game before starting it.

*Time Skip to after the match*

Oikawa’s team yelled in victory as the ball rolled across the gym, making Oikawa smirk at the Japan while celebrating with his team.

“Good job guys! I told you we could do it!” The Argentina volleyball team captain spoke, their whole team practically glowing. A few girls in the crowd from the Japan side cheered since they knew Oikawa in their high school years, he looked at them and waved then looked at Iwaizumi. He grinned and looked at the referee, instead of wearing his medal he held it up and cheered. His team lifted him up and cheered with him, laughing before putting him down. They soon left though Oikawa stayed behind to use the bathroom, as he walked out Kuroo came up to him and grinned.

“Congratulations on winning the gold medal Oikawa, going out of the way just so you don’t end up on the same team as Ushijima and Kageyama.” Kuroo laughed as they hugged, sweat falling from Oikawa’s forehead still.

“That wasn’t the only reason, I wanted to get my revenge on them; show them that I canand I will beat them, and I did.” He smirked, causing them both to laugh.

“Well, we’re having a party tonight, at the local club so dress nice.” Kuroo winked before heading off, Oikawa rolled his eyes and walked off also; bumping into a girl and panicking.

“Shoot I’m sorry ma’am.” He said quickly, smiling at her.

“No it’s fine, don’t worry about it!” She laughed and walked away, making Oikawa blush faintly.

“What took you so long?” One of his teammates asked, cocking an eyebrow.

“I met this girl.. She’s kinda hot though..” Oikawa mumbled, looking at the direction she came from.

“She? That’s just Ushijima from the Japan team.” They spoke in Spanish, their brows furrowing.

“HA?!” He looked at Ushijima and growled, stomping over to him.

“Oikawa.” The male smiled at him, giving him a small wave.

“Ushijima.” His facial expression softened as they started to talk, giving a small wave to his teammates before leaving with Ushijima. A few of his teammates whistled to tease him before leaving, causing OIkawa to blush darkly.

“So Oik-”

“Tooru, call me Tooru.”

“Alright then, Tooru, how are you feeling after the wedding?”

“Pretty good, I’ve gotten over him so that’s a plus.” He leaned into Ushijima as he wrapped an arm around him. Wakatoshi rubbed his side and humed softly, the Japan team looking at them with wide eyes.

“Since when were you two close..?” Kageyama asked, cocking an eyebrow at the two former enemies who were now close.

“Mmm, since I left, I would occasionally fly over to visit Waka.”

“Why didn’t you visit Iwaizumi, or call him? He’s been worried ever since you left during his wedding!” Kags stared at his former senpai, frowning a bit.

“I have my damn reasons.” Oikawa snapped, stomping off and going to his hotel; tired of everyone’s shit. He walked into his room and stripped off his shirt, walking to the bathroom and starting the shower, taking off the rest of his clothes and getting in the blazing hot shower. After a few minutes he got out, drying himself off while humming softly and grabbing his clothes. Oikawa put on a white collared button up shirt, a black sweater, blue jeans, black converse shoes and a lock neckless before his phone went off; looking at his phone and seeing that Kageyama was calling him and hitting the answer button.

[Oikawa’s Outfit](https://pin.it/77YxB27)

“Oikawa-san, can you tell me why you left during Iwaizumi-sans wedding?” The younger boy asked, wanting to help his older friends since he knew something was up.

“Listen kid, I was too late to confess to him. He fell in love with another girl, someone better than me. Hell that day I had the letter I wrote for him when we were in high school, he has it now and is aware of my feelings but I doubt that he loves me that way, he’s too happy with his wife. I mailed it to him my last day there, hence why I left the wedding early, though I also left because I couldn’t handle seeing him..” Oikawa admits, tears brimming his eyes as he did his hair.

“Oh wow.. Y’know I can try to get you two together, I don’t like his wife anyways. She always ends up flirting with Atsumu behind Iwaizumi-sans back.” Kageyama bluntly admits, making the person on the other end laugh.

“I’ll see you at the party Tobio-chan.” Oikawa stated before hanging up, singing in spanish before heading out and getting into his all black Mazda-RX7.

“Oh Iwa-chan, my yellow… The way you make my heart flutter..” He laughed and drove off to the club.

[Oikawa’s car](https://i.ytimg.com/vi/FnGM4ymYjxY/maxresdefault.jpg)


End file.
